When computing system firmware becomes corrupted due to a hardware error or other reason, the firmware must be replaced or updated manually. This is typically done through locally-attached devices such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB) drive, floppy disk drive, optical disk drive, or other internal or external peripheral device. This can be problematic if the device does not have a locally-attached drive, the media containing the update or replacement firmware image is not physically available, or if a knowledgeable user is not present to perform the install.